walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 145
Issue 145 is the one-hundred and forty-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 25: No Turning Back. It was published on August 12, 2015. Plot The group is in shock. Michonne is distraught at the sight of Ezekiel's undead head and pulls out a knife to put down Ezekiel's severed head. Rick stops her and offers to do it instead. Michonne angrily refuses and pushes Rick back before turning back around in tears and hugging Rick tight while apologizing. As they console one another, Andrea takes Michonne's knife from her hand and puts Ezekiel down. She directs the others to help her get the rest of the reanimated heads. Michonne laments the chance with Ezekiel that she's thrown away, and tells Rick there's something wrong with her, to which Rick replies, "there's something wrong with all of us." The group, except for Michonne and Rick, start putting down the reanimated heads, with Rick comforting her. Suddenly, Michonne tackles Lydia to the ground and demands to know if she knew Alpha would do this, and whether the Whisperers have done this before. Carl pulls his gun on her as Dante tells Michonne not to do this. Placing her knife to Michonne's neck, Lydia calmly tells Michonne that she knew nothing about it, and that her old group have never met survivors that outnumbered them like this. She adds that they usually meet smaller groups and that they either join them or go their separate ways. She warns Michonne if she doesn't get off her, she will have the knife halfway through her neck before she can do anything about it. Michonne, realizing she is being unreasonable, gets off, helping Lydia up. Lydia tells the group that she thinks Alpha is scared of them. Carl, with his gun still aimed at Michonne is told to holster his gun by Michonne, to which he does. Carl inquires what happened to their bodies to which Lydia replies that they were probably skinned. Rick asks if they should take the heads back with them to bury. Michonne says that they will bury them by the pikes. Rick tells Michonne that's fine, but they leave the poles exactly where they are as that's the territories boundary. Michonne is not happy that Rick seems to not want to cross the line and kill the people for murdering their friends, saying it would be a different story if it had been Carl or Andrea. Rick agrees with her and asks her to be stronger than he could be. Michonne storms off to the woods to think. Rick asks Andrea what they should do. She tells him that if it was up to her, they would ride back and kill them all, stupid as it might be. Rick confides in her that this may not be possible, but it's understandable that their people will want revenge for these murders. Rick tells her that the situation with the Whisperers could ruin everything. Andrea hugs Rick and tells him she won't let that happen and Rick tells her they will get through this. Down the line, Lydia sees Carl crying as he has found Josh's head. He explains that he was a good friend and that it's been a while since he lost one of those. Lydia hugs him and apologises. Dante walks over to check on Michonne and she reacts angrily, then tells him to come help her dig graves. Back at Alexandria, Eugene is fixing the radio excitedly. Maggie, Jesus and Harlan knock on the door and enter. They are relieved to see him and explain that they thought he had gone missing like several others have, including Rosita. Hearing this, he rushes outside quickly calling her name. Jesus comforts Harlan and tells him they will find his missing brother. Later, at the fair, Rick and Andrea address the crowd that has gathered regarding the twelve missing people. Rick takes a moment before telling them, "I'm afraid I have terrible news.". Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Paul Monroe *Harlan Carson *Brianna *Magna *Yumiko *Louie *Dante *Lydia *Morton Rose *Pete *Rosita Espinosa (Zombified) *Josh (Zombified) *Olivia (Zombified) *Carson (Zombified) *Amber (Zombified) *Erin (Zombified) *Ezekiel (Zombified) *Oscar (Zombified) *Luke (Zombified) *Ken (Zombified) *Larry (Zombified) *Tammy Rose (Zombified) *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents *Hilltop Colony residents *The Kingdom residents *Oceanside residents *The Saviors Deaths *Ezekiel (Zombified) *Rosita Espinosa (Zombified) *Oscar (Zombified) *Larry (Zombified) *Amber (Zombified) *Erin (Zombified) *Josh (Zombified) *Olivia (Zombified) *Carson (Zombified) *Luke (Zombified) *Ken (Zombified) *Tammy Rose (Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Rosita Espinosa. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Josh. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Olivia. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Carson. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Amber. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Erin. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Ezekiel. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Oscar. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Luke. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Ken. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Larry. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Tammy Rose. (Zombified) *This issue begins the fourth compendium. *As of this issue, the comic has a completely new introduction page design for the first time. *This is the first cover to have no people, zombies, animals or body parts. *It is teased that it'll be eventually revealed how punishment works in Alexandria Safe-Zone, and that the survivor that was imprisoned along with Negan will be introduced. *It is also said that more of the Sanctuary will be seen soon. *It is teased in Issue 144's Letter Hacks that there's "some heavy shit ahead" in this issue. **Robert Kirkman adds that this issue might be "a whole Compendium's worth". Goofs/Errors *Although it showed the heads in order before this issue, the heads in this issue were changing position throughout. References Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Comics Category:Media and Merchandise